1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a T-housing system for a septic tank outlet. More particularly the invention pertains to filter retention within a vertical portion of the T-housing, an adaptor for filter retention, and liquid level sensor mounting on the vertical portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is described below with respect to FIGS. 1-4.
Tank 20 receives waste 22 from home sinks, toilets, etc. through inlet pipe 24. The waste is digested in the tank so that solids 26 fall to the bottom and liquid exits outlet pipe 34 by flowing upward 28 in the center of filter cartridge 30 within T-housing 32.
In some filter designs the liquid flows upward over the outside of the filter, through the sides of the filter to the center of the filter and from there to the exit pipe. The direction of liquid flow through the sides of the filter has no bearing upon the invention.
Filter cartridge 30 is loaded into the T-housing by removing cover 38 that contains water level sensor 40, and pushing the cartridge down in vertical tube portion 46 of the T-housing by handle 47 until outwardly elastically biased finger 44 snaps outward into exit tube 48 of the T-housing so that the finger 44, latched into exit tube 48, prevents the cartridge from being forced upward and outward of portion 46 by buoyancy of the filter with entrained waste particles and upward flow of the exiting liquid. The filter has an arrow mark on upper plate 50 to indicate to the installer person which way to position the filter about vertical axis 54 so that finger 44 lines up with exit tube 48. It is difficult to line up the filter properly in the field when the upper plate is contaminated with soil, mud, etc. and is being moved down into a subterranean hole.